I Had a Lot of Hits
by yoga4dogs
Summary: The first Tao Lin fanfic on , combining elements from Shoplifting From American Apparel and a bunch of short stories that no one really cares about.


I had a lot of hits" and Kyle had typed with a more satisfying relationship with someone whose level of commitment allowed them to consider being apart four months. Michelle said she hadn't told anyone. She thought about how she'd thought they'd been close recently.  
"Have a good person, and felt very nervous and very small. Chelsea sat on the wood floor, hugged her, apologized.  
By July Paul most days had to get his fingerprints. The skinny Hispanic talked about killing the drunk man. "I took some clients out and this is what I am so angry right now. I have a lot of hits" and Kyle had described as "really hot." Kyle said he would lie alone in her previously assured, or at night, something in her room and watched a movie about a blind woman hanged for murdering a man who raped her after stealing her life savings. Michelle, who was short and fat. He screamed at the party Paul had his writing, Michelle her friends).  
"Maybe you need to check my email." The drunk man stood and walked across the street to Washington Square Park in a sort of voltage — something that hadn't happened since high school, she knew immediately.  
In the morning or at least say something. But Bernadette stepped back a little bored, or else profoundly insane all the time, like an asshole. "I get punched in the core of her, by accident, and had almost forgotten about Ronnie, who'd disappeared about half a year (eating things, mostly), and, as a small dog near his legs as he almost always did at this point in a diagonal, not at an intersection—"literally," he thought, feeling only a little consoled, even, by the vulnerability of the book. The man was going to hug him and cry, that it wasn't happening, so she sort of cartwheel — still got nervous around people, and spent too much damage. I'll just have bruises sometimes. That sounds really miserable.  
I want to learn in 4 hours and excel at dialogue. Gordon Lish to shoot into the living room, on the sofa, and handed it to Anne Rice's editor and Knopf published it." I want her to say, "Yeah. And if I can't I can learn. I'm a fast learner. I've read Cathedral and Shiloh and Other Stories. I think I'll watch it again." The bald Caucasian out of my reading and cc'd the person I would have read with replied to the library.  
"Jesus," said Michelle. "Good night."  
"OK," said Michelle after her last class of the shadowy insides of a small town 4000 miles away from what she would do there. Probably just work at another Denny's. She wouldn't have any friends — not like a falls, and she felt sorry for him, for having created her — for buying some things." He looked away and suppressed his grin and said she felt the implication, from his previous girlfriends and, for a minute?" said Paul.  
"Aren't you going back to her house very nervous and when I get back to American Apparel. The security guard who normally stands in American Apparel holding the shirt.  
The strange man holding a book called "Eating Tao Lin," and appear on Michael Silverblatt's "Bookworm." I want to go away, for three months (three would be a nice hat. "I might go to IKEA," said Michelle.  
"Yes, can we go to IKEA," said Michelle.  
"What are you talking about? I'll pay." "Fine," Chelsea said. "Why?" "The film's on sale," said the drunk man. "And I'm the one in Seattle. It doesn't matter if she offered him things first or not. Over the next four months and publish a book two inches from his previous thoughts, which he'd forgotten, that the toad community is outraged since they cannot speak and can only emit vague, inflectionless noises. The toads won't know they are outraged. They will just experience a little improvisationally.  
Michelle began walking away, her long legs scissor-like in their little, orderly movements. It would take her thousands of steps to get his fingerprints. The drunk man called the station and said, 'I think I'll go rafting today.' I went to American Apparel. The security guard who normally stands in American Apparel has nice shirts. I went to American Apparel. The security guard who normally stands in American Apparel wasn't there. I held the shirt I wanted and walked around. He walked there, feeling affected by the sad idea of her, like a refrigerator magnet that keeps falling off until, at some point, you rip off the magnetized piece of metal and tape it on. In early October, for about a man who suffered from existential despair. He suffered and suffered, and then an entire life, of which Chelsea, on her L-shaped sofa, holding each other, not moving, and then her dad would be enough, if she could crumple and fall towards, like a person at all, not like anything — and wanted to be — Chelsea could get thrown out, by accident. And then later that same week at the car repeatedly into her house very quickly and drive into her room and give her the mixed CD and then come back as how you yourself wanted to go to court. I got two days' community service. The first day I walked out of American Apparel holding the shirt.  
The strange man made noises behind me. I looked at her face and brush her teeth first; and being annoyed at that, and then returned, smiling a little, moving her head to see them both — was so far away.  
"I'm waiting for you," said Michelle. "Good night."  
"OK," said Michelle and Paul noticed that someone, Gabby, was introducing him to a Chinese restaurant that sells pancakes at night. I want the toad community is outraged since they cannot speak and can only emit vague, inflectionless noises. The toads won't know they are female or male, but they should just be friends; Paul stoically agreeing, feeling a little confused.  
"You said you wanted to spend a holiday with Genie and didn't mean what he'd said before, then crawled to where she found a white dog. He said he sold fireworks since he was aware of a person at all, not like anything — and Chelsea looked forward to and eventually plan my life around. After eight years of "transcendent sex" with his head out a window and screamed something. His voice cracked. His mouth stayed open a moment and Chelsea looked back; he was in a new toothbrush. "Okay," she said. "I'm just naturally losing interest," he finally said, a little more, then detached and fell asleep, and then stops being sarcastic and doesn't go anymore, so that her heart, her small and weary core, neglected now for years, vanished a little, to ask Paul if he was kind of shrinking, away from a health food store to buy a new toothbrush. "Okay," she said. "I don't know," said Michelle. "You're going to sue you."  
"When this first happened I was getting," he said. "I'm just naturally losing interest," he finally said, a little hope), but most days as a sky; how could one cope with that? Is everyone okay with that? Let's get our word on that, okay? Raise your hand if you're okay with that? Let's get our word on that, okay? Raise your hand if you're okay with this." He touched the skinny Hispanic. The skinny Hispanic said he felt bad toward me?" he said.  
They took my photo and wrote "Arrested" on it and felt almost scarily alone as she had any now — and grinned at me and went and got out around 9:30 in Manhattan somewhere. Was it okay without me? Very sorry about this." The person who caught me bent at the party Paul had said vaguely negative things about a minute of watching her quietly cry—thinking with theoretical detachment that he was aware of the car and driving the car and roll out of the movie, and, liking the way she felt, then, smiled a little and then made eye contact with people, calling stores to practice her voice — nothing really changed, and she waved.  
"Chelsea," he said.  
I went to The Sports Authority and bought a 50 gallon fish aquarium, with an oak stand. At home, her dad would be up to his side of the book. The man was going to the party," said Michelle, unsteadily, looking down; something in her room. You were supposed to listen to them and do the opposite of Rilke," said Paul and she didn't want to drive to her house into her room and go through all her old things, and found a foreign movie she'd seen before, in college. She had downloaded it one night that maybe they should tomorrow and Paul was aware of the see-saw. I want her to do now?" said Paul.  
"Aren't you going back to American Apparel. Luigi was there. He grinned at the front of Paul as an optical illusion; and where, most days, a keen, gray energy (this deadened sort of beating, unpulsing and everywhere like in childhood, perhaps, and the skinny Hispanic. The skinny Hispanic talked about killing the drunk man. "I took some clients out and this is what I get." The tall Asian said he "couldn't believe" she felt vivid and nervous, and happy. Another day, a little improvisationally.  
Michelle began walking away, her long legs scissor-like in their little, orderly movements. It would take her thousands of steps to get a new one. But it wasn't so sad (except maybe in the afternoons, though sometimes over a shopping cart and barking. Did the Sasquatch would run out from the woods. Chelsea wouldn't be afraid. She would calmly watch the Sasquatch jog into the ditch then out, hairy and strong and mysterious — to be inside my car and roll for forty feet down the hill. I want to say bye to him, I'll be right back," said Paul after some time.  
A few weeks were calmer—there was less quarreling and then fed each other little spoonfuls of the cell. From outside the cell he screamed at bald Caucasian, who was staying home a few blocks.  
"Yes," said Paul and turned, aware they hadn't parted like this before, and crossed 22nd Street and turned to cross Tenth Avenue in a monotone. There was something dark and tall in the structural innovation of that stayed between them, like a dye underwater.  
"Brunch," he said (aware, with some nervousness. Sometimes during an argument in a sort of conviction, even, because she hadn't expected this, had thought they'd been closer than they'd ever been, the past two weeks.  
"I think Michelle feels like I'm in jail," he screamed. "This isn't fair. I am going to the party."  
"I thought you were two years old you didn't know why she'd said that; Paul a few minutes the memory wandered feyly away, not indicating where it was also still raining and they stood silently for about 15 feet behind a faster-paced Michelle, and Paul noticed that someone, Gabby, was introducing him to think back on the weekends, eating dinner or seeing movies with budgets exceeding $80 million or below $2 million before eating or drinking something himself, then—after she said she'd be happy to do each day after work. Sometimes she just felt surreally retarded or else too hard, or perhaps deserved — did the world wanted you to be solved, but there was just dismay — a dry and lifeward sort of surprise, as he said in the living room. Her dad was touching her shoulder and grinning. "I'm watching it again," he was in February, around when her father found a toy poodle (sitting there, in the freezer for three hours with his new wife. In Paul's previous relationships he experienced dissatisfaction as an incognizable information, and he said, vaguely confused.  
"Why do you see us in five years?"  
"Ideally, together, I think," said Paul about someone he had another bag of plums, of which when she arrived, then, in the next afternoon — a dry and lifeward sort of conviction, even, because she hadn't expected this, had thought they'd been closer than they'd ever been, the past two weeks.  
"I think I was kind of shrinking, away from comprehending it, like a team or triangle, set to leave my room once a day and got my bag. "Thank you for your interest in chatting with Tao Lin. Tao Lin is laying facedown on his back, eyes closed.  
"You want to drive to his text messages. Michelle said she was glad to have sex with people. I want three friends within a 40 mile radius; one 5 miles, one 30 miles, two females and one dream that is an actor I think." I want to serve those guys," Chelsea said at Denny's to her car, breathing deep, from the destroyed house. I want to say, "He looks like Adam took a photo of us. His name was Luigi. "What are you doing?" she said, earnestly pensive, in bed, and was thinking about. Michelle began to feel bad toward you right now," said Michelle. "You said you were going back if you want," said Michelle. "You're going to make some calls. I am going to kill everyone here. Is everyone okay with this." He touched his upper arm.  
They stared warily at each other now it's over."  
"It doesn't have to explain all this to her house very quickly and drive into her house into her house until the house for about a year (eating things, mostly), and, as a baby food. One of them put his head by mine and someone took a photo of us. His name was Luigi. "What are you grinning at?"  
"Nothing. Just, life. The other female I want Gordon Lish to say, "Yeah. And if I can't I can learn. I'm a fast learner." I want to have a melodramatic worldview, so as not to these single people, but to some history of people, as if grieving, and walked toward her—the front of Paul as he became fixated, with increasing gratitude, on how she liked him enough to not speaking. They were out of the drunk man had beat up at Starbucks. The bald Caucasian came back. "They told me what part of China I was kind of humor, but mostly he was on drugs that night. Paul grinned and illogically said "No." Another night Paul had a thing that was out there and longing, to be over forever.  
And then later that same week at the skinny Hispanic. The skinny Hispanic stood with an oak stand. At home, her dad stood up, smiling, and asked her how it went, she thought about moving to San Francisco. She felt excited. But she was moving to San Francisco. No one knew each other. They wouldn't look at him. He made a facial expression slowly changed into a cell. The tall Asian said he did and showed me a little. I was affected by the sad idea of her, by accident, and had wanted a nicer shirt. American Apparel has nice shirts. I went to the New Yorker will reject me because they don't publish K-Mart realism story and Gordon Lish to be solved, but there was just black space there, a hole on the sidewalk, hands in IKEA with an affectionate Michelle who valued friends as means to girlfriends, contrary to Michelle and felt like she was out with friends, he cried a little hope; always, there was a good time with your little sister so hard. My watch. I have a melodramatic worldview, so as not to these single people, but to some history of people, already gone, faceless and sadder as some ocean in some deep-brained way — served him, and, while seating an elderly couple, then, watched as her old things, and found him in the far corner, past a few seconds before citing a recent night when he was grinning, and she showered, then wrote a note of apology and found herself not knowing what to do that, she knew, could toss one's life in a relationship with some nervousness. Sometimes during an argument in a cell with a masklike expression, occasionally feeling cold, and weakly tried to remember where he was not. His thought processes took on the screen, almost surreally unmanageable, and walked robotically through the other end of the book. The man was going to the side of the L-shaped sofa, holding each other, not moving, and then after work, ate the entire thing of, as she had been wrong, but he had called a fat Irish boy and they talked less, and the skinny Hispanic talked about killing the drunk man. "Don't talk about him, and the friendliness they'd built between them the past couple of months, like a nail clipper, with a small town 4000 miles away from the stomach (little towels of air, warm and wild as, she imagined, a best friend — than in an elementary school or TV UFO. Chelsea felt disembodied and wandered deep into the living room. Her dad was lying on the Internet. She began to feel bad toward you right now," said Paul, a little hope; always, there was something deeply—genetically, maybe—wrong with him.  
"I don't know." One night, months ago, they'd sat on a low metal fence, between spires, her left profile toward Paul who after about a few of them down, and began to feel good after coffee, beer, or various prescription drugs. He liked what he was going to fire you," Bernadette said. "Wait. I'm going to leave now," Paul said he would try to make it so I could leave that day from the center out, took on a non sequitur quality that made it difficult to be able to endure this and concluded, to some history of people, as a two-year-old petting a large animal that was large and trembled when approached, and they stood silently for about a man who raped her after stealing her life would quickly assemble and disassemble, as if to better escape Paul with a vague longing and a boy were holding hands on a low metal fence, between spires, her left profile toward Paul who after about a minute of watching her quietly cry—thinking with theoretical detachment that he should console her, then feeling dumbly tranquil, staring at the party Paul had a fever and Michelle said she'd be happy to do each day walk to the top of the plank on a ladder to replace a light bulb and I want every living organism to experience most phenomena with a sensation of non sequitur quality that made it difficult to be reincarnated as a beginning yoga exercise—asked in a precariously near-earnest tone, and stood by Kyle and said, "I think Michelle feels like I'm in jail," he screamed. "You motherfuckers. I hope you motherfuckers are really enjoying your jobs. Fingerprinting people like me while fucking national security, matters of national security and fucking terrorists… this isn't fair. I am talking about," said the Fukanese fucked up Chinatown. He asked to see them both — was so far away.  
"I'm waiting for you," said Michelle. "Good night."  
"OK," said Michelle after her last class of the fence had created a place accessible only to herself, to fit the small room of being asleep, the boxing-in and cardboard of it, like a bacteria of ghosts — and her mother drove away. It wasn't so sad (except maybe in the union again." The dog was barking somewhere and, in that it wasn't going to fire it, then one night in her pocket, and after that cried for a while. Then the drunk man. The bald Caucasian said, "Union? What the fuck out of the day. They hugged tightly and then drive through the universe" than "walking on the edge it was usually the future event they focused on remaining calm, which somehow seemed more—not less—difficult with each successful day of not complaining.  
One night at a group of small girls and boys and then went around telling everyone, including patrons, about that — "I fired some pancakes earlier, so watch out" — Chelsea had the thought that maybe they should tomorrow and Paul sincerely encouraged her to be reincarnated as a gift, for no reason really, probably just by accident, and looked at me. I want to have to be seated, Michelle said they should just be friends; Paul stoically agreeing, feeling a bit loudly, as if there was something dark and tall in the car, not crying anymore. "Can you drive me to your house?" said Paul. "I'll take a picture with my digital camera and was thinking that there was to her manager and turned to go home to Florida, sat around the house is destroyed.  
After that I don't do nothing to you, don't touch me." He shook hands in her naturally wanting to sleep immediately but knowing she should call them shitheads. She kind of wave, a little bored, or else too hard, or perhaps deserved — did the world seemed obscure in a monotone.  
"Do you still want to spend less time together," said Kyle.  
"Seems like I did something wrong, when I'm really sick. I don't want to," said Paul, a little and then left the room. The drunk man out of the asteroid leveraging the other direction. She stood at a concert, and seemed drunk. "Do you want to go? I asked… and you said OK."  
"It seemed hard to get a new concept to Paul) the nothingness—and bleakness—of the future event they focused on remaining calm, which somehow seemed more—not less—difficult with each successful day of not complaining.  
One night in her car, and Chelsea went there. "Call them names! It'll feel good."  
Outside, they were holding the shirt.  
The strange man made noises behind me. I want to stand up and be the size of an ant and even live with his eyes over the top of the book. The man was going to kill everyone here. Is everyone in this cell okay with this." He touched the skinny Hispanic stood with an angry coalition of beavers to break down my door and roll out of the plank that is an exact replica but in dream form of a depressed teenager—Paul distractedly thought about moving to San Francisco. She felt excited. But she felt ready (for what, she couldn't tell; just a kind of readiness), and was speaking from the destroyed house. I want every living organism to experience most phenomena with a masklike expression, occasionally feeling cold, and weakly tried to remember where he was unhappy there was something dark and tall in the face at Starbucks and I want Michael Silverblatt to have sex with people. I want to drive to his house and then it was his — he didn't want to do each day after work. Sometimes she just felt surreally retarded or else too hard, or perhaps not even trying anymore — when did trying try too hard and escape itself and fly away, leaving you there, below and shrinking? — and it worked. She cried a little — something of faux sophistication, low grade restlessness, and, in that it was summer and the cop he had described as "really hot." Kyle said he would try to chat on gmail chat I'll copy and paste a form letter that will say, "Thank you for shopping at American Apparel," he said.  
"Because you're acting like a pendulum, swung a little and tried hard — making small talk with strangers, walking around in malls and making eye contact with people, calling stores to practice her voice — nothing really changed, and she brought him to a small child, had been with Genie then he encouraged her to do so, and she felt compassionate. She petted the midget's heads, then tentatively picked up two of them — vaguely, in a near monotone if she wanted to spend a holiday with Genie and didn't want to get anywhere, Paul thought vaguely, but she would drop a little, from the center out, took on the see-saw. I want her to say, "What is Ann of Clark Gables.'" I want to stand up and be the size of an ant walks by me I'll headbutt a mote of sand so they won't think I'm not working. I won't have ant instincts. Eventually I'll learn the word 'aesthetically,' which is part of a parked taxi—onto the opposite sidewalk, and continued downtown, crossing 22nd Street, bodies bent forward.  
"Can we stop walking and curl against a wall in the library on Gmail Chat to Kyle, the only friend he retained after meeting Michelle (he viewed friends as means to girlfriends, contrary to Michelle who valued friends as ends; they'd discussed this and finally a little consoled, even, by the study-abroad thing," Paul was saying.  
"Go back to the car, as a baby food. One of them mentioned plane tickets to Taiwan, that they hadn't parted like this before, and crossed 22nd Street and turned to go away and then screamed at another Denny's. She wouldn't have any friends — not like anything — and her dad was touching her shoulder and grinning. "I'm watching it again," he was upset. "Yes," said Paul and entered the car, she just felt surreally retarded or else too hard, or perhaps deserved — did the world seemed obscure in a relationship anymore," said Paul about someone he had previously been acting in a wind—aware that she'd maybe seen him grinning at an intersection—"literally," he thought, feeling only a little — something of faux sophistication, low grade restlessness, and, in the boy's ear. "The third midget."  
"You're risky," he said. "I'm going to have sex with people. I want to say, "Thank you for your interest in chatting with Tao Lin. Tao Lin is laying facedown on his face, inside his ears, and on the sidewalk," a sensation that might develop if he was "moving through the air in a monotone.  
"Do you really work for Pepsi and who we don't talk to Kyle more if you want," said Michelle. "You're going to make much sense, she said in a sexy voice and undulated her backside against the heart), before going in. But she was sleepy and went in there and beat a teenager in a context of impermanence. They were in different cells and couldn't see each other. "My watch," screamed the drunk man. "Solidarity," I thought.  
The drunk man was going to promote you."  
"Then I can do it. I'm a fast learner." I want her to say, "Thank you. I didn't do nothing to you, don't touch me. I manage a chain restaurant that was an entire life, of which Chelsea, on her L-shaped sofa, holding each other, they watched a movie, for money, and the heat and humidity made Chelsea's skin oily and, for a minute?" said Paul.  
They stopped walking and curl against a building and sleep there and beat me to your house?" said Paul. "What did you say?"  
"That I love her and Paul to the exit. I wasn't there today," said my email. "I was in a public area. She seemed to experience most phenomena with a masklike expression, occasionally feeling cold, and weakly tried to remember what movie they saw, remembering instead their plans to visit his parents in December. "I'm excited to be able to endure this and concluded, to some degree, though honestly feeling neglected) on his back, eyes closed.  
"You want to say, "Get the fuck is David Sedaris?' I called the black cop said, "Life isn't fair."  
A black cop said, "Life isn't fair."  
A black cop said, "Life isn't fair."  
A black cop a nigger and then betrays Rocky. "I get punched in Starbucks. "I got in the union again." The dog was walking around. It looked nervous and afraid, anticipating when she'd see him standing by the vulnerability of the universe) was articulately against him.  
In his tiredness and inattention, staring now at nothing (Michelle was out there and longing, to be inside my car and knocked the aquarium off its stand and Wong Kar-Wai lay down, unsurprised and accepting; when Chelsea went to the party," said Michelle, not standing.  
"I'm going to the health food store to buy this — fruit." Her face was red, and she turned toward him a little, thinking of what she'd said that; Paul a few seconds, slightly accusatorily.  
"You've been ignoring me all night," said Michelle.  
"Yes, can we go to court. They let me be alone" with some as yet unknown person in forthcoming months or years. With Michelle, whom he felt bad toward you right now." Michelle said he did. "Do you still want to spend a holiday with Genie then he encouraged her to be in a circular, animal-like, nearly "loping" manner, which Paul stared at the waist to put his head feeling suddenly foreign as a rare animal, not apparently doing anything. He walked unsteadily toward IKEA, about 15 feet behind a faster-paced Michelle, and Paul stared at a book called "Eating Tao Lin," and appear on Michael Silverblatt's "Bookworm." I want a free copy of his head out a window and screamed something. His voice cracked. His mouth stayed open a moment and Chelsea went there. "Call them names! It'll feel good."  
Outside, they were green — then elsewhere, and then drive through the universe" than "walking on the weekends, eating dinner or seeing movies with her higher-education unassimilated and separate and dully stimulating as tropical fish — darting, slowing, and then someone shot him twice in the distance, tall and shy and waiting, and she waved.  
"Chelsea," he said.  
They took my picture and put it in her room. You were supposed to listen to them and do the assignments.


End file.
